Iowa, a small rural state, is currently experiencing some of the most significant demographic changes in the United States. Faced with one of the country's largest percentages of aging residents and the out-migration of its young workforce to other states, many meat packing and agricultural processing companies are actively recruiting thousands of refugees and immigrants from Latin America, Eastern Europe, Southeast Asia, and Africa to come to Iowa to settle and work. This "rapid ethnic diversification" is occurring in a sparsely populated state where many Iowa counties are already designated as medically underserved areas, and where distinct populations of Native American and African Americans have already faced considerable health challenges for decades. In order to address the obvious and rapidly growing need for health disparities research, training, and community outreach, the University of Northern Iowa is proposing to establish the only Project Export Center of Excellence in the state. This Center will be charged with serving as the lead academic agency devoted to addressing and reducing health disparities among minority, refugee, immigrant, and rural farm families in Iowa. The Export Center will unite elements of three existing, innovative, and highly successful programs already operating at the University of Northern Iowa, including the Global Health Corps, the Center for Social and Behavioral Research, and the New Iowans Program. Together, these agencies already have extensive ties with virtually all minority populations in the state, and have an outstanding record of conducting innovative research. The Center will focus on conducting applied research; community education and outreach programs with diverse and underserved populations; operating trainings and workshops on health disparities and culturally competent health care for educators and providers; and offer specialized degrees and trainings for students and junior investigators in health disparities. The Project Export Center will have a decidedly applied focus, with many of its activities being conducted directly in the field where clients and agencies can best access the services. The Center is urgently needed in Iowa as there is no central program devoted to health disparities in the state, and few professionals have expertise in this area. It will also serve as a national model to other rural states challenged with addressing health disparities issues. [unreadable] [unreadable]